A modern laser is a complex system of electronics and software. Such lasers typically have many sensors and acquire various kinds of data to monitor system health and protect the laser system from damage upon failure of one or more components. System failures can result in catastrophic damage that can be both costly and time-consuming to repair. Typical laser system monitoring provides notice of failure, but does not provide advance detection of failures, or conditions that may potentially lead to failures. Systems that can detect and store data on conditions that exist prior to or concurrent with failure of one or more laser system components, and associate such data with failure of specific components are needed. Such systems would preferably have the capability to diagnose failures for remote laser systems, so that responsive alerts and/or actions can be taken just as they would if the laser system were local.